darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zrin
Sentinel from Cryos.]] Zrin incinerated an entire Darkspore horde. Zrin the Sun Fist is a Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. Thanks to his great size, musculature and strength, can use powerful melee attacks to decimate enemies. Revelation Zrin was the first Living Weapon ever to be revealed. He was first seen in a screenshot that was leaked a few days before Darkspore's official announcement, where he was seen as concept art on Darkspore.com and in the Announcement trailer. Lore Zrin was not always a legend. He was once a lowly criminal, rotting in a cell on Cryos. By the time the Darkspore conquered Cryos, Zrin's jailers were mutants who'd left their prisoners to die in their cages. Dying in his cell, Zrin received an incomprehensible visitor: a towering, terrifying apparition who with a touch brought him to agony. And then the super-being—a Crogenitor—simply vanished. When Zrin awoke, as if by instinct, he melted the wall of his cell. Zrin nodded knowingly, marched to a battlefield, and incinerated an entire Darkspore horde. Abilities Sunfist (Basic Ability - Physical Attack/Stun) The power to melt or incinerate anything or anyone A passive ability stemmed from Zrin's powerful fists. When Zrin attacks, he will punch an enemy with one fist, alternating between his right and left hands. Whenever Zrin punches an enemy with this left hand, the Sunfist, the enemy receives slightly more damage than if he had punched with his right, and also sets the punched enemy on fire. Killing an enemy with a critical using the Sunfist causes the enemy corpse to melt or deteriorate into a burning black husk. Punching an enemy with his right hand, which conducts electricity, occasionally stuns enemies. Pain Hounds (Defense Ability - Self Buff - Temporary Plasma Minions) Damage from direct attacks spawns Pain Hounds that can finish off Zrin's enemies When activated, two fiery Plasma shards will materialize and begin to orbit Zrin at high speed. Each time Zrin is attacked, one of the shards will break open and spawn a Pain Hound, a beastly canine Plasma Minion that will follow Zrin and savagely attack his enemies until it dies. Hardened Skin (Innate Passive Ability - Self Buff - Damage Absorption) Gives near invincibility - absorbs damage to make Zrin stronger. Plasma Column (Squad Ability - AOE Defense) A cyclone of fire and lightning - the ultimate protection against attackers When activated, Zrin is surrounded by a devastating electroplasma aura that damages all enemies around him. Meteor Strike (Alpha Variant Ability - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor on a targeted point Zrin is able to select any point on the map as a target, and then call down a flaming plasma meteor that explodes on impact, stunning and greatly damaging all enemies in the area of effect. Hero Spotlight Recently, Darkspore released a new video about Zrin, part of their new feature 'Hero Spotlight'. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igNuQoXSOi0 Trivia * Zrin is the unofficial mascot of Darkspore. He is the website icon of Darkspore's Tumblr feed, is in the background of the game's official Twitter page, is the icon for the Darkspore links on the Twitter page, features in early concept art and screenshots, is seen in the original announcement trailer, was playable in the original GamesCom, Comic-Con and PAX 2010 demos, was the very first hero ever to star in the first of the Hero Spotlight videos. * In an early concept art shown in Darkspore's Comic-Con panel, his full name is "Zrin Yee". * Zrin’s 'Pain Hounds' ability was once called 'Pain Furies', but was changed in his Hero Spotlight video. * There is an image that depicts an alternate profile for Zrin. According to the lore in the image, the Crogenitor who granted Zrin the power of the Sun Fist was named Ptyron, a Crogenitor that already existed from early concepts. It is not known if this is in fact a screenshot of an past official page on the main website, but the inconsistency in spelling, captions, classification and imagery and the lack of people who have actually seen this profile on the website suggest that it is only an unofficial, fan-made profile. Similar profiles were also seen for Vex, and Sage. * Zrin's name may be a play on the word "Incinerate", a reference to his ability to burn things. Zrin's "alternate profile". To see this picture and read its text clearly, click Here.]] Links * Darkspore™: Living Weapons - Zrin: http://www.darkspore.com/warrior_detail.php?weapon=Zrin Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Sentinels Category:Cryos